


Texting!3

by kaige68



Series: Jealous [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sober texting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting!3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. Don't make any money.
> 
> Thank you to everyone. Your encouragement is invaluable. Also, it's going to be bumpy. :(

Kono said ur not over me

Great, just great.

She told u about me drunk texting.

No, she didn’t.

Oh. Is what she said to me true?

Yes.

Well…

Well what? What does that give you? What do you want?

Want to apologize. Want U to know I’m sorry. That I didn’t want to hurt u. I miss u. Want to fix this. Make it better.

You drunk now?

No, I want u back. 

I can’t. I can’t do that.

Even if want exclusive?

The way you looked at him. It’s all I can see. I can’t, Steve. I’m sorry.


End file.
